


pride

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Insecurity, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 2: prideHaley knows she's pretty.
Relationships: Haley/Leah (Stardew Valley)
Series: femslash february 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 13





	pride

**Author's Note:**

> i. hm. had trouble with this prompt bc i could not for the life of me figure out how i wanted to interpret it? so if this drabble isnt that great its bc i did not know what i was doing for the entire time i was planning.

Haley knows she's pretty. Knows that when people look at her they see her golden curls and wide blue eyes, her plush lips and smooth skin. The way boys chased her in high school, and the tiara she wore when she won prom queen. 

So she knows she's pretty.

But. 

She's never felt beautiful until this moment, when she sees the way Leah looks at her. Her eyes warm and soft, lips quirked up at the corners. Like Haley is someone _worth_ looking at _._

Her hand trembles around the paintbrush, a hot blush painting her skin. She hasn't painted since like, middle school, so she knows that whatever she creates will be bad. But Leah had seemed so excited, and Haley couldn't say no in the face of such joy and-

Well.

She's supposed to be painting Leah. She mostly just has colored blobs on her canvas, a warm peach tone for her skin, and a bright red for her hair. She has some purple mixed for Leah's eyes but...

She just doesn't know where to start. She wants this to be good because Leah is always making beautiful art, and sure, Haley is pretty but she can't. She can't give anything to Leah with just a pretty face. 

She wants to give Leah everything.

Leah must see her struggling because she stands, moving over to crouch next to Haley. 

"When I first started, I didn't really know what I was doing either."

She lays a comforting hand on Haley's thigh, thumb rubbing small circles in the flesh.

"I felt like everything I was creating was awful and like I had no talent and that I should just give up." 

Leah smiles softly, reaching a hand up to push the hair out of Haley's face.

"I showed a friend and she was amazed, had begged me to let her keep the piece when I was done with it. I was confused because I'd hated the thing, had considered tossing it. I didn't understand how she could find beauty in something I'd hated."

Leah stands, Holding Haley's face between her hands, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"My point is that, it doesn't matter what you create, because I'll love it anyways. Because you made it for me, because you were thinking about me."

Haley's skin flushes a bright cherry red, eyes widening as she stared up at Leah.

"Oh."

Leah laughs, "You're cute when you're flustered, you know? Now come on, let's keep painting."

Haley's still sort of terrified, but can feel Leah's pride across the room, the way she shines a little brighter when Haley picks the paintbrush up again. So maybe whatever she makes won't be as good as Leah's, but at least she can enjoy herself, can make Leah happy with what she has to give.

It's enough. Haley is, for once, enough.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes this fic is a callout post for me bc im incredibly insecure abt everything i create and I hate so much of the things i've written even tho ppl have told me how much they love them so like. idk where i was going with this actually.


End file.
